Armageddon
by of-Quills-and-Parchment
Summary: An Armageddon AU, where the seals are angels, the Devil wears Prada, and Kamui finds that his name is embedded with conspiracies, most of which concern the end of the world. Slash, het, more pairings than you can shake a stick at.
1. Prologue

Author's note: So take the cliché of having the X cast in divine entities and try and write a good conspiracy plot and this is what I got! Let me know what you think! Oh and please forgive the whole wannabe-archaic language in the beginning. Please ignore the inaccuracies and read on, thank you!

Disclaimer: I do not own X or its characters, plot, storyline, etc.

* * *

_And th' Lord of Hell spreadeth great wings, and fire burneth the horizon. Th' Archangel of Judgement drew his chariot across the ruby sky, and met he the Devil in duel most tremendous that the very foundation of the Father's beloved Earth seemeth shooken._

"_Dost thou deny thy Love for me?" The devil asketh, even as his sword spawned flames against the Blade of Fire._

"_I abjure thee, for I despise thee," came answer of th' Archangel, but through his eyes, shone a grief profound, for felt he his heart that wouldst with every stroke and hammer, break yet with abundance._

**- 13****th**** Battle of Seishirou and Subaru**

**Ruins of Babylon, Hanging Gardens**

**6****th**** Book of War**

**Library Archive—Heaven**

Subaru put the book down, ears and cheeks burning in horrified embarrassment. Hinoto, the angel of knowledge, calmly summoned the book towards her and flicked her hand in the direction of its shelf. The book sailed across thin air and slotted itself in.

"I take it that that wasn't exactly what happened?"

"It was really more along the lines of 'Do you hate me?' and 'You're evil.'"

Hinoto smiled in kind amusement.

"That's hardly romantic, Subaru-san."

Subaru sighed.

"At least it's the truth."

"I wonder if the archive in Hell told it differently."

He looked at Hinoto in slight shock.

"_They wouldn't."_

Hinoto shrugged gracefully.

"Seeing as its Hell we're talking about, and Sakurazuka…I don't suppose he might have made you seem more...well…they probably…"

Put in lots of unnecessary sex scenes, Subaru continued mentally, and then blanched at the thought. Really, Hell's history archives read too much like porn books (you could get copies of any book from both realms in Purgatory's Library), not that he knew what those were like, but he could guess…

No. Stave off the bad thoughts. He was supposed to be holy.

"Subaru-san?"

Subaru blinked.

"Ah. Sorry about that."

"It's okay. But I was just thinking, if you want me to re-write-"

Before Hinoto could finish her sentence, a signature cracked through the air as an immense amount of power rose… and refocused itself on Earth.

Subaru paled.

He'd recognise that aura anywhere.

"Please excuse me, Hinoto-san; I think…I need to descend."

* * *

**Prologue: In the Beginning…(which is actually happening at almost the same time as the bit above, give and take a few minutes here and there)**

**1****st**** Jan 1999**

**Friday**

**Tokyo**

**CLAMP Campus **

**High School Division**

**09.30 am**

There were two school subjects, Kamui thought, that were definitely invented by the Devil. Such banes like Maths and Physical Education could only be the creation of a sick mind twisted and corrupted by sadism and a penchant for evil.

It didn't help that teachers had to be the spawn of hell, simply because they just seemed to bear this innate dislike for him.

"Shirou! Answer the question on the board!"

Just dandy. And it had to be a confusing one too.

As an angel, Kamui found it nigh impossible to calculate the infinite term of a geometric series. That wasn't technically his fault; it's just that the formula taught to them was heinously inaccurate to him- he could quite certainly contemplate infinity.

That, however, wasn't a good reason to his teachers. Detention convinced him of that.

"I-"

"Excuse me sir, if I may?"

And there was Him. If teachers were the spawn of hell, then the new student belonged to Hell's Aristocracy.

Kamui had said this countless times to his best friends Kotori and Keiichi. They nodded sympathetically and tried to console him for having such a terrible rival.

No one and it must be repeated here, no one, took Kamui seriously.

Fuuma smirked a little, concealing it expertly behind a studious serious look. He approached the blackboard, and wrote out the answer meticulously, even drawing the infinity sign with a little mocking flourish.

It was a perfect answer. It also wasn't fair that Fuuma, who was quite obviously radiating demonic waves, could ignore the contemplation of something stupidly simple like infinity, and thus, do terribly difficult sums on the topic.

Fuuma turned a blind ear to his teacher's gushing praises, choosing instead to throw a smug smile at Kamui and wink.

Really, the angel was too cute for his own good. Without knowing it, that epitome of goodliness was walking temptation. If nothing else, he was making the corruption of those around him far far easier than it would have been without such physical enticement around.

Kamui glared, pretty violet eyes flashing angrily. Fuuma was impressed. If angels could glare like that…well, they'd have to be quite feisty. Maybe if he could convince Kamui to Fall the bump and grind way, he'd have the opportunity to find out for himself.

Fuuma broke away his discerning gaze and turned back to his worksheet…which suddenly had very strange ancient latin words all over it.

With copious amounts of translation (meaning put into a modern language and adding in the author's intended style), it said something like:

_Good morning, Fuuma. I'm about to visit in a while; most young'uns wouldn't notice, but seeing as you're hardly like the normal little demons running around, I'm certain you'll feel the weight of all your ages (yes, before and after reincarnation; add them up, tha's a good boy) when I shift my power up to Earth; never mind that you're pretending to be all inexperienced and green. _

_I'd say sucks to be you; but that's hardly my style._

_Yours Sincerely,_

_Sakurazuka_

Fuuma hardly had time to finish the letter when the power-shift hit him like a rampant truck. He gasped sharply, missing both his teacher's look of concern and Kamui's slight confusion (while it was technically sinful to wish ill on someone else, Kamui didn't think God would mind if it was a demon. Still, it was rather shocking to have your wish fulfilled in front of your very eyes.).

Boom, went the power-shift.

_Fuck,_went Fuuma.

_Seishirou, that bastard. Probably spent hours timing this so that I won't have time to shield, but just enough time to be properly terrified. _

When the fit finally faded away, Fuuma took a breath and smiled ruefully. It was a shame he was on Earth, really, if Seishirou was coming up. It would be good fun to be in Hell when it went to pieces with the internal rivalry, backstabbing and plotting that would definitely ensue with the Devil's absence.

Wait.

Who the hell was left in charge?

Ah, whatever. If anyone tried to steal his territory, Kakyou would let him know. The Demon of Knowledge was actually quite a sucker for his irresistible charm.

As Fuuma wiled away on those thoughts, he felt another power-shift coming on, but slowly and cautiously; it was done as gently as possible. An angel, then. Quite definitely. And from the amount of power he could feel radiating from the descending core, it had to be one who had achieved Arch-status.

Fuuma shielded himself effectively and smirked. It was too much of a coincidence. Besides, the power was not just the blinding white light normally expected of the Archangels; it was tinged slightly with silver. Therefore…it could only be the Archangel of Death and Judgement.

So the Sumeragi had answered the challenge.

Fuuma threw a glance over at Kamui; he probably wasn't strong enough yet to feel Seishirou's descent (lucky him) but Sumeragi's was done to announce his presence; gentle prodding so as to not sneak up on anyone unexpectedly.

True enough, Kamui was…smiling, actually, a breathtaking smile, normally deep purple eyes softening to the palest lavender. Fuuma tore his eyes away in disgust. Best not to let these wishy-washy things affect you.

His gaze landed on the date on the top right hand corner of his worksheet.

It read: 1999.

Consoling himself with a vicious smile, Fuuma proceeded to answer all the questions correctly in his maths worksheet (sweet glorious maths, he never quite got over its invention). Three hundred and sixty-four more days to the apocalypse, and he wouldn't miss it for the world.

* * *

**25th Jan 1999**

**Monday**

**Tokyo**

**Ueno Sakuragi-cho**

**Cherry Blossom Café**

**16.45 pm**

The quaint alfresco café was filled to the brim with people. Women chattered excitedly, men laughed, loud enough to show pleasure, but soft enough to not sound boisterous. Voices and activity swirled around a man in a white trench coat; the only one seated alone.

He seemed young, definitely, and ethereally handsome; his skin was pale to the point of luminosity; if anyone had stared hard enough (meaning, crossing the boundaries of polite, interested observation, which was what he was receiving from quite a few ladies (and even some men), and going to the point of flat, outright staring), they would have realised that he was in fact, glowing.

He couldn't help it. Power like he had was difficult to conceal, even behind a mortal frame.

His ebony hair was as dark as night; probably because that's exactly the shade it was created with. But the dead giveaway of celestial status was his eyes. Green eyes that would have made any mortal envious; emeralds paled in comparison. What would have been chiselled features, however, was marred slightly by the fact that he couldn't stop frowning.

Kamui was late.

Far too late.

He glanced once again at his watch (take the time in heaven and count back by "far too many" hours) and sighed.

He would have met Kamui earlier in the month, but he had needed to find himself housing arrangements (pent house apartment) and get used to his human form (he was suffering from a very divine version of jetlag; angels didn't exactly need sleep).

Ordering another cup of tea, Subaru picked up a book and tried to look as normal as possible. He'd rather hoped he got the dressing down pat. He stirred the Earl Grey absent-mindedly, until his tea began talking to him.

Spluttering, Subaru snuck a peek around him, just to check that no one else had noticed.

"Subaru-san! Really sorry to disturb! Hope this doesn't put you off your tea!"

Oh, just peachy. Of all angels, it had to be Sorata; the one Archangel that could sound really loud even through a divine communication line.

"Sorata-san," he hissed under his breath, "now's not exactly the best of times."

"Oh? Why not? Ah! Are you playing us angels out? Having a rendezvous with the Devil?" Sorata's image bobbed around the cup, as though trying to see over its rim.

"NO! It's just that people think I'm talking to my tea!"

Unfortunately for Subaru, his sudden outburst didn't go unheard, and he began receiving even more attention.

"Yes, but I have something important to tell you! Just now, Kakyou-you know Kakyou? Demon of Knowledge and all that? He passed a message through Kanoe, Keeper of the Keys of Purgatory, who passed it on to her sister who then passed it to Daisuke, poor secretary that he is, who then relayed it to Nee-chan who told it to me to tell it to you."

"Yes?"

"Sakurazuka says dinner's at eight, in the Ritz Carlton. Meet him at the entrance."

Subaru felt his blood run cold. Rendezvous in a _hotel_?! Chances are, that was where Seishirou was staying. Was that his indirect way of telling Subaru? Cheeks threatened to turn pink.

"Subaru-san! Subaru-san Are you BLUSHING?"

Sorata's voice became louder and even more annoying. In desperation, Subaru did the only thing he could think of.

He downed the tea like it was a shot of tequila.

"HEY!SUBARU-SAn, wait…"

Kamui had better have a good reason for being late.

* * *

**25th Jan 1999**

**Monday**

**Tokyo**

**Ueno Sakuragi-cho**

**Cherry Blossom Café**

**18.00 pm**

"Subaru! I'm so sorry! I got held back for Maths remedial even though I tried explaining that I've got to meet someone very important but they said that they'll kick me out of Maths class and I couldn't afford that and-and-"

Kamui threw his bag haphazardly onto the floor, and Subaru couldn't help but smile at the look of flustered apology on Kamui's face.

"Don't worry, I don't have anything important on till later. So how have you been?"

"I'm fine. Still trying to protect the Messiah."

"Oh?" Subaru said, his voice sounding casually interested; Kamui missed the slight wavering note of trepidation.

"Yea. You know, Kamui's human incarnation."

Subaru laughed.

"You're still alive, you know."

Kamui choked.

"Not me!!! You know, the legendary Archangel that I'm named after. _That_Kamui. I'm nothing compared, no idea why you named me Kamui either."

Subaru smiled fondly at the memory.

"Yes, I did, didn't I?"

Ever since Kamui could remember, Subaru had been with him; it had confused many angels; none would admit to jealousy, but many did think secretly that Subaru was playing favourites. Personally, Kamui didn't know why Subaru, an Archangel and thus right at the very top of the ranks, would bother paying him any attention.

Kamui knew that many people thought that it was because Subaru found him beautiful and had unhealthy un-angel-ish motives. But he personally felt-no, he _knew_ that there was more to it than that.

When Kamui first became conscious, Subaru had been the only one present. He remembered opening his eyes for the first time to find himself cradled in Subaru's arms, pearl-like tears falling freely from anguished green eyes.

_I'm Sumeragi Subaru._

_And you're Kamui…Shirou Kamui._

_I'm crying now but I promise I'll stop. _

_I promise I'll take care of you_.

Subaru had been good to his word ever since.

"…And now I need to meet him for dinner."

Kamui froze. Wait. What? He'd been so absorbed in his thoughts that he didn't listen to what Subaru was saying.

"Meet who?"

Subaru let the corner of his lips curl upwards in amusement.

"I didn't think you were listening. I just told you that Seishirou-san was on Earth."

Oh yuck.

Kamui didn't know much about the Devil, other than the fact that Subaru always addressed him with a polite suffix and a great deal of resigned fondness (although Kamui suspected that Subaru wasn't aware of the latter).

Besides, so what if Sakurazuka was on Earth? It's not like it was anything to him…unless…he'd have to involve himself if Subaru did anything stupid like…

"YOU'RE MEETING HIM FOR DINNER?!"

Nervous laughter.

"Like I said…I didn't exactly initiate it."

"Where."

More nervous laughter.

"TheRitzCarlton."

Oh yay. Hotel.

"You don't have to go."

Subaru frowned.

"You know I do."

Kamui honestly believed that if Sakurazuka told Subaru to sell him heaven for a hug or something equally ridiculous, Subaru would have no qualms…oh wait. That was blasphemous thinking.

Muttering an apology under his breath, Kamui set out to change Subaru's mind.

"You don't need to."

"Oh? What if he let's slip something important, say, something about the apocalypse."

"If he was half as careless as that, he'd have been overthrown a long time ago."

"True. What's your point?"

"That you're going only because you want to, and not because you need to."

"That's not true! I-"

"Isn't lying a sin?"

"I'm not lying – I"

An hour later, he'd convinced Subaru to at least call to ensure he's alright at the end of it all.

"I promise," Subaru said kindly, face an odd mixture of relief and happiness but Kamui was far from assured.

Things were moving far too quickly for his liking…which brings him to something rather important that he had to ask Subaru before the other angel left.

"Subaru, have you heard of Fuuma?"

* * *

**25th Jan 1999**

**Monday**

**Tokyo**

**The Ritz Carlton**

**Grand Entrance**

**20.00pm**

It was just as well, Seishirou thought, that he had told Subaru to meet him at the entrance. They didn't permit smoking in the lobby, and although he was sorely tempted to go ahead anyway, the hotel staff would probably be compelled to stop him, then he would have to do something terribly drastic like damn them all.

Somehow, he suspected that that may be quite the mood-ruiner.

Really, he wasn't down here this time for some earth-shattering Armageddon; he'll unwrap his Christmas present when the time comes, thank you.

No, he was just looking forward to some friendly reacquainting, and to see if four centuries of separation had helped to relax Subaru's prudish sense of propriety. Why he wasn't the Angel of Chastity, Seishirou didn't know.

As if on cue, Seishirou saw a slender figure running towards him from the distance, white trench coat billowing in the wind. He took a long drag and admired the view.

Subaru ran right up to him, pace not even slowing a bit.

Then he did something totally unexpected.

Drawing back his right hand, he slapped Seishirou as hard as he could.

"Ouch, " Seishirou said politely.

"You bas-" Subaru hissed, before stopping short. _Oops. Must not swear. _

"I'm sorry Subaru-kun, if leering offends you, remind me. I can't guarantee I'll stop though."

Now, normally, Subaru would have flushed to the hair roots, or at least said angrily "That's not funny, Seishirou-san." This time however, he just brushed that baiting remark aside and continued on as if he hadn't heard it.

"Pick Fuuma up and throw him back down to Hell right now. Tell him to stay away from Kamui."

Seishirou drew out another cigarette and snapped his fingers to ignite it. Subaru looked at him disapprovingly, but refrained from commenting. It was none of his business if the Devil tried to give himself lung cancer prematurely. Nevermind that said Devil was technically immortal and happened to be his one time beloved.

_That's the key,_ Subaru thought; remind yourself that it was a one time thing.

"Why should I bother with Fuuma?" Seishirou asked nonchalantly, after he had exhaled that last breath.

Subaru glared at him. "Because Kamui is far too young to deal with this; he doesn't even know that he's the Messiah, and he's happier this way. I don't want him to suffer, Seishirou-san."

Seishirou smiled in amused mockery.

"I'm surprised that you assumed I would care."

Subaru winced, and then covered it quickly with his usual stern gaze.

"I don't assume that."

"Then why ask me?"

A noise of frustration.

"I don't have any choice!"

There was a long pause as Subaru was given a once over by the ex-angel that he would love to hate, and then Seishirou smiled.

Subaru felt cold.

"Kamui holds vital importance to you, then? Do I have cause to be jealous, Subaru-kun?"

Subaru looked away from Seishirou's mismatched eyes.

"You've known all along that there is only you."

"Oh?" An amused chuckle, followed by, "but if I recall correctly, you said that you despised me at Babylon."

"I was angry then. You'd corrupted a beautiful wondrous city that I loved."

The devil reached out and gently tilted Subaru's chin towards him.

"I'd build the tower this time, and make it a direct challenge to God," he whispered softly, seductively, and Subaru trembled slightly from the close vicinity.

Without waiting for a reply to that, Seishirou pressed on.

"And that is why I cannot tell Fuuma to back down. Because this IS the last apocalypse; or at least, it's fated to be. So someone better shake Kamui awake. "

"The last one?" Stunned, Subaru broke out of his reverie.

"But as long as the Messiah does not awake before 1999 ends, it won't be the last one, it can't be the last one," he continued, refusing to believe that after all these centuries, he was once again going to fail to protect Kamui from impending disaster.

"But he'll wake up; Subaru-kun, because it's inevitably the course his destiny will take."

Subaru tried to retort, to say anything that could possibly refute that point, but Seishirou interrupted him smoothly.

"Enough of that. Dinner first, and maybe later, we can bargain out a solution." He paused here, and smirked, in his head already knowing what Subaru would ask.

"Bargain? With what?"

Subaru's eyes held sneaking suspicion, fading slowly into dread.

"With anything you can possibly tempt me with, of course."

"But I can't tempt! That's sinful!"

"Your problem, not mine. Now let's eat."

* * *

Author's Note: So that's the prologue! There may be even more inaccuracies with the various place locations on Earth, such as how I have no idea whether there is a grand entrance in the Ritz Carlton, etc. So please try to ignore that as well, thank you very much. Reviews and constructive criticism is much appreciated. 


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own X1999. It belongs to CLAMP.**

**Chapter 1: Of Man's First Disobedience… (Although angels, too, make mistakes, no matter how unintentional)**

**Time on Earth:**

**26th Jan 1999**

**Tuesday**

**03.30am**

**Time in Heaven: Immaterial**

**Archangel of War's Tent in the Clouds**

As always, Daisuke could not help but feel slight disgust at the current War Academy. He had seen paintings and illusions on what the real thing used to look like before the Great War had ravaged it. Where there were once soaring towers and magnificent arches in Byzantine style, there was now tent after tent after tent of makeshift camps.

He approached the Archangel's rather rickety looking desk, masking his disapproval effectively. While he wqas taught to respect the Archangels, and Sorata was probably old enough to have been shopping in Babylon's market when it had been around, Daisuke still…couldn't help but wonder how on earth did someone as lazy and disorganised become an Archangel.

"Ah! There you are!" Sorata all but pounced onto him.

"Sorata-san, Hinoto-hime asked me to tell you that perhaps someone had better watch over the Messiah. Apparently Subaru-san is in quite a spot himself, without watching over Kamui's reincarnation. And someone should help Shirou out. He's still young and inexperienced. If Segawa Keichi falls or dies before awakening…"

Sorata blinked.

"Segawa?"

Daisuke frowned. Surely he couldn't be that thick…

"The Messiah Incarnate?"

"Is he…human?"

That's it. Daisuke hated his job. What was the point of having a secretary if you obviously didn't do any work anyway?

"He is. It's written in the cloud index system."

Sorata nodded thoughtfully, index finger poised on his chin to give the impression of deep thought. Daisuke drew the line rather forcibly at impression.

"Okay, I'll drop down I guess."

He bowed, and turned to leave.

"Oh, Daisuke-chan?"

The secretary gritted his teeth at the abominable pet name and turned rather slowly.

"Yes?"

"Help me tell Nee-chan that I'll miss her loads while I'm gone, and if she's lonely, to please call me anytime anyday!"

Oh God. What had he done to deserve this?

"I will," he said resignedly, but Sorata was already out of the tent flap, whistling an annoying tune cheerfully.

It was only a good while later, that he realised he had forgotten to tell Sorata just what kind of trouble Subaru was in.

**26th Jan 1999**

**Tuesday**

**09.23am**

**Ritz Carlton**

**Suite 666**

Subaru woke up, head feeling like hell and it took him two whole seconds to realise that he actually woke up, without remembering going to bed.

Actually, the last thing he remembered was the rather yummy fois gras (which he could eat as long as he didn't think about the cruelty involved in their making). Everything else was a blank.

The other thing he realised was that he was in a bed. Or more precisely, he was in a bed that wasn't his. And judging from the tiny notebooks these hotels provided on the nightstand, he had yet to leave the Ritz.

Oh dear.

Subaru's frantic gaze swept across the elegantly furnished suite, and landed on his clothes, folded neatly on a posh armchair; turtleneck, pants and…underwear?!

Third and possibly most disturbing revelation of the day: HE WASN'T WEARING ANYTHING.

The duvet was too heavy to wrap around himself, so Subaru made a mad dash for the clothes and dived back under the covers, just in case someone decided to materialise there and then. However, the suite seemed to be empty. This was confirmed by the note he found neatly left on top of the clothes. It read:

_Good morning, Subaru-kun!_

_I trust you slept well? I must apologise for leaving but I hardly expect you to be in an amiable mood anyway, and I'll rather not lose too many feathers so early in the morning, thank you. _

_Anyway, seeing as how you've kept your end of the bargain excellently, here's my end. _

_The apocalypse will only take place after Christmas, thus giving you lots of time to try and thwart Armageddon, as well as last minute Christmas shopping that I'm sure will crop up when the time comes. _

_Will speak to Fuuma, but I'm fairly sure that that's futile. By the way, I wasn't aware that you two were acquainted. Judging by your reaction, you must have a clear idea of who he really is. But I'll leave that to you to explain the next time we meet. _

_Yours, _

_Sakurazuka Seishirou_

No. Way.

_Forgive me Father, _he began praying fervently, _I may have sinned. May being the key word here, because for some G- for some…some forsaken reason, I can't seem to remember. And does unconsciously sinning still count?_

Of course it did. It was all in the soul, not in the mind.

"Oh.no.Oh.no." And if things could get worse, he had yet to call Kamui. Subaru's answering machine would probably by now be filled with the natterings of an irate teenager. If said irate teen wasn't already waiting in his house or tearing apart Tokyo to find him.

Subaru sighed tiredly. Only a month on earth, and he had gotten into more trouble than the last millennia of his angelic existence. That was why he hated descending. Best to check his wings before checking up on Hokuto-chan, his sorely-missed sister.

Hokuto had been an angel herself, until Seishirou killed her. Oh dear.

He may have just slept with his sister's killer.

Subaru was quite sure that that was high up on the list of sins, although, possibly, he was the only angel in existence who found himself in such a bizarre situation, so with luck, it wasn't on the list at all.

Manifesting his power, Subaru gently drew his beautiful wings out and blinked.

They were pure shimmering white, tinged just with the hint of silver that was trademark of his title as angel of death and judgement. The silver was the aesthetically pleasing symbol of the gravity of his position as one that brushed against the morbid and well…relatively unangelic when you went right down to it.

Nope, nothing charred or singed. Nothing that smelt faintly of barbecue.

Maybe he hadn't compromised himself, then.

Feeling slightly more relieved, but terribly putout with Seishirou (whose sense of humour always managed to create such inconveniences for the poor angel), Subaru dressed quickly and headed towards the large ceiling to floor windows.

After admiring the view of Tokyo, he took a deep breath and plunged himself through the glass, leaving it intact behind him.

**26th Jan 1999**

**Tuesday**

**11.32am**

**Tokyo**

**Red Light District**

**Flower Soapland**

**Entrance**

She was stunningly beautiful, one of those women with innate seductive charm and the ability to turn heads in her direction.

She was also a Soapland girl.

Yuuto stood in a across the busy street, full of the licentious crowd, and smiled to himself. He watched auburn curls bounce as she swayed, he laughed as her lips took on a slight sensual smile, her eyes knowing of what the men staring at her wanted. All that, however, wasn't enough to capture his attention. Yuuto was Lust, one of Hell's highest ranking aristocracy, and a mere woman, while undeniably sexy, was not enough to tempt him.

No. It was the way her mind screamed for forgiveness to God, everytime she abused her body for a living.

Yuuto found it ironic, that she prayed blindly for forgiveness, instead of salvation.

After a moment's debate, he summoned up one of his minions, and sent the irresistible creature after her.

It would be interesting to own her soul.

Karen turned her head slightly and stared. The man crossing the road towards her was gorgeous, he looked everything she dreamt for; decent, young, intelligent. Or at least, he would if his ugly smirk did not mar it.

She was also having difficulty focussing on his face. The illusion of good looks was flickering back and forth between something more hideous; a twisted grinning face, full of hatred and malicious lust.

Ever since young, Karen had been punished for claiming to see angels; stop this blasphemy you monstrous child, her mother had said, and while Karen had cried silently in a corner, the lovely figures with snowy wings had held her gently, soothingly.

When she grew older, Karen found that she could sense their antithesis too. Demons cropped up way more often in her line of work.

She'd never needed to deal with them in these circumstances, however. In her panic, Karen began to pray.

"No one's listening, Kasumi-san," the demon said, hideous grin twisting into an even more grotesque visage.

Karen felt sick.

_Oh God, they know my name. _

"We know a lot about you, my dear," he continued on, taking perverse delight in reading her human thoughts, "enough to fascinate our Lord."

Frantically, Karen tried to bolt, but found herself uncomfortably rooted to the spot. She tried to scream, but no sound escaped from her throat. Passersbys did not spare them a second glance. Probably just saw a Soapland Girl being picked up again.

"There is no use resisting, pretty, come with me. I'll-"

The demon tried to finish his sentence, but froze suddenly, with a strange expression of his face.

It was one of abject terror.

"Good morning. I'm afraid the lady's not interested."

Karen found herself free from the spell again, and jerked her head in the direction of the voice. It was soft, gentlemanly, polite, and above all, angelic.

There stood a good looking middle aged man, immaculate, with glasses and a friendly soothing smile.

He was also glowing.

Aoki Seichirou's eyes softened as it met Karen's.

"Forgive me, Karen-san. I came as soon as I heard."

Karen smiled slightly, in gratitude an acknowledgement. She bowed her head piously as well, and the demon edged away from the powerful entity in front of him.

Aoki had yet to forget about him, however.

"Close your eyes, please."

Karen blinked. Noticing her confusion, he smiled and reached out, drawing her slowly against his chest, pressing her face tenderly into his chest.

"I don't want to blind you."

Karen did as she was told, feeling her heart beating faster, feeling safer than she had ever felt before, encompassed within strong arms and ethereal joy and peace.

Then she felt it. The sudden burst of divine power, sounding firstly like a harp and then soaring to a full crescendo of melodious chorus of hymns. The music resounded of joy and tranquillity, of pure delight and untainted contentment. The insides of her eyelids turned white, and she pressed deeper against the angel.

Then it was over.

Slowly, she pulled back, and when she turned around, there was nothing but dust on the road, which slowly swept away in the wind.

"Thank you," she managed, and to Aoki, he saw not the seduction but the innocence.

"I'm glad I could help you, Karen-san. And you must not hesitate to call for help."

Karen smiled her thanks, and watched as Aoki bowed, gaining himself a few stares from the passersbys who had even ignored the blinding light, and left.

Neither of them noticed Yuuto walking away calmly.

**26th Jan 1999**

**Tuesday**

**13.14pm**

**Tokyo**

**CLAMP Campus**

**High School Divions**

**A quaint Café**

**Alfresco section**

"YOU WHAT?!"

Various students turned to blink at the gorgeous albeit hysterical boy. Shirou Kamui had his little quirks, but on the whole, he was still pleasing enough to look at. At the moment however, they weren't too sure that they were keen on hearing him.

On the other line, Subaru winced.

"Like I said, I'm not too sure."

"How can you be unsure?! Did he drug you or something? Aren't you like…immune to drugging and all things mortal?"

"Kamui, do you realise that everyone on your side can hear the things you're saying? Where are you anyway?"

Kamui removed his ear from the phone to glare at the surrounding people in general, who suddenly were very absorbed in their own activities.

"No one's listening. Go on."

Subaru sighed.

"I don't think he drugged me. I think my memory's been tempered with."

"Get it back."

"What? Ask for it? March right in and go, Hello Seishirou-san, can I have my memory back so I know if I compromised my angelic status by sleeping with you?"

Kamui frowned.

"I don't think you did," he said stubbornly, clinging on to fervent hope, "I think he just wanted you to think you did."

That didn't make any sense whatsoever to Subaru.

"Why would Seishirou-san do something like that?" He asked, voice conveying clearly his doubt.

Cause he's insane and clearly obsessed with you, Kamui thought, but didn't say.

"How should I know?" He replied instead, and turned to take a good look around the Café. What he saw made him choke.

Monou Fuuma had just walked in.

"Hey, Subaru? Listen, I really need to go now. Will call you when I'm home. Let's do dinner tomorrow, or something. Take care and don't worry too much about stuff. See you!" Kamui slammed down before Subaru could get a word in edgewise.

He slid off the chairs (French design) and tried his utmost to creep towards the exit unseen. However, luck obviously wasn't on his side because it was always on the side of the Devil. Or at least, the Devil's good friends.

"Good afternnon, Kamui-chan!"

Shit.

Kamui looked up warily to meet Fuuma's eyes, filled to the eyelids with malicious delight. And a hint of true fondness, but that went past Kamui.

"What do you want."

Fuuma looked mock wounded.

"Why, Kamui-chan, people will think you disliked me!"

"That's cause people are generally smart."

Fuuma smirked.

"Are they? You would have thought that people would have learnt their lesson by now, but they still go on making the same mistakes over and over again."

"Not all of them," Kamui replied in annoyance, knowing very well that Fuuma was going on about the unintentional sin of curiosity and the apple theory.

"Enough of them to ensure that Hell stays nicely populated," Fuuma countered, dropping the whole who-me? I'mma-human façade.

Kamui had by this time stalked out of the café, trying to put as much distance between Fuuma and himself as possible. Fuuma had, however, followed behind at a comfortable pace, natural height advantage allowing him to keep up with no effort whatsoever. He wondered if he could get away with teleport.

Finally, Kamui couldn't stand it anymore.

"Why the fuc-hel-…why are you here?" He rounded on Fuuma, bristling with irritability. Fuuma tried rather vainly to hold in the laughter, Kamui looked adorable, rather like a cat whose tail had been trodded on, but he was sure Kamui wouldn't appreciate the comparison.

"Well, I'm here to thwart your divine plans."

"Why me?!" Kamui asked in frustration, not because he didn't know the answer but because he was sure that there wasn't a reason in the first place other than the fact that his life was destined to suck.

Fuuma grinned and resisted the urge to ruffle Kamui's hair.

"Because, "he said, pausing slightly for dramatic effect, "you're so cute."

CLAMP Campus High School division was graced with a rather loud scream of annoyance.

"Quieter, Kamui-chan, you wouldn't want people to walk in on us, do you?"

Kamui turned purple at the insinuation.

"I'M NOT SLEEPING WITH YOU, YOU DEMONIC…DEMONIC...DEMON THING!"

Wow, how original.

"I'm wounded, " Fuuma said lightly, looking anything but.

"Stay away from Segawa."

A raised eyebrow. They had walked into a rather nice park within the campus, and Fuuma chose an unsuspicious looking tree trunk to lean against comfortably.

"Why should I? Equal opportunities and all. You can't monopolise his soul."

Kamui gritted his teeth and contemplated kicking Fuuma's head in. Control yourself, he thought, you're supposed to be forgiving.

"Why don't you try and drag me down instead?" Kamui tried this with a persuasive smile. So this was how Subaru felt all the time. Cold desperate dread. But he needed to keep Fuuma far away from Keiichi. Who cares if he fell? As long as the Messiah was preserved, nothing mattered.

Fuuma tapped his chin thoughtfully, air of contemplative contemplation. This was for all of two seconds, before the traditionally dark smile tugged at his lips again.

"You won't be able to resist."

Kamui narrowed his eyes.

"Try me."

Without warning, Fuuma grabbed Kamui's collar and reversed their positions; Kamui pinned against the tree at the wrists, and Fuuma's leg in between his thighs. He yelped and struggled against his captor, but fierce lips claimed his own in a bruising demanding kiss, until Kamui ceased resisting. The kiss was achingly familiar, invoking spikes of desire as well as an ancient longing that he did not and could not understand.

As Fuuma pulled away slightly, their faces mere inches apart, he saw something in Kamui's eyes, something he was sure the youngling did not realise existed. It made him smile rather amusedly.

Then it was gone. Kamui's brain process caught up with the rest of him, and he slapped Fuuma as hard as he could.

The demon didn't retaliate, he merely inclined his head and stared at Kamui smugly.

"I told you, you wouldn't resist."

Kamui glared at him, and a lesser man would have been fazed, but Fuuma wasn't even human.

"…You cheated," Kamui sulked sullenly.

He received a sneer for his pains, because Fuuma wasn't amused by the sheer stupidity of that sentence.

"I'm a demon, Kamui-chan. Cheating is what we do."

Kamui rolled his eyes and barely succeeded in shoving Fuuma off him.

"Whatever. I won't fall." _Or at least, I will be able to hold out past Armageddon, whenever that is. Then after that…I can just go back to heaven and never ever set foot on Earth's soil ever again._

Fuuma laughed, his voice filled with mockery, and Kamui had the sinking feeling that the demon could read minds.

"Well, we'll see how it goes, then."

They vanished.


End file.
